You take my breath away
by Freddyway
Summary: Only a few things could make Carmilla breathless, Laura being one of them


Only a few things could make Carmilla breathless, which was funny as she technically doesn't need to breathe, therefore is already breathless. The one thing lately that keeps taking her breath away is the lips of one Laura Hollis. She hated romantic movie and didn't want to be a cliché but she didn't care when she was with Laura, whether it be hand in hand as they walk around campus or the kiss they would share in the bathrooms when they went out with the ginger squad. Laura would all way steal her breath and leave her smiling. Like right now they are simply in their dorm room with Laura at her desk working on some overdue paper, munching on cookies as she go's. Carmilla sprawled out on her bed with the yellow pillow under her head and her favourite philosophy book which she wasn't paying much attention too as Laura had decided to run her fingers through hair in frustration.

Laura swung around in her chair saying "I can't do this; you think saving students from unspeakable evil would give a pass of some sort."

Carmilla looks up from the book she was pretending to read "yeah you'd think that wouldn't you, hey cupcake if I could give you one of my many degrees I would but I can't"

This surprised Laura and it reminded her that Carmilla had been here and does that like 20 or more times as she was a vampire. Laura smiled "That would be unethical anyway, but thanks." This made Carmilla smirk as she thought back to when Laura first said that to her the only difference is she could go over to Laura and kiss her if she wanted to and she did.

Just as Laura was about to turn back around to finish her paper. The chair stops about halfway and was turned so now she was face to face with a hungry looking Carmilla who was not so subtly staring at her lips. This made Laura internally combust but on the outside all she did was bite her bottom lip.

Carmilla could not contain herself at this action and leaned her face closer to Laura's, their lips barely touching. Carmilla trailed her eyes from Laura lips to her eyes then back to her lips not noticing Laura was doing the same when there eyes fell on each other's lips. It was just a test of who had more self-control and as they both slow leaned forward.

BANG! The door flew open and a tipsy Lafontaine and a drunken Perry barges in. Laura pushes away from Carmilla as a sort of reflex. Carmilla look at her and then at the two drunken fools in front of her, then back to her slight red face girlfriend giving her an apologetic look.

"Perry I...I think we wrecked one of their, will they won't they moments" Lafontaine stumble out happily as if it was her goal in the first place.

"Now Suuueeeeeee... I mean Lafontaine, be nice." Perry says will an arm slap

"Not that I'm not happy to see you two but why are you here?" Laura says trying not to sound too irritated.

"Well Lar' just wondered if you and your Scrooge McVampire here would like to come to the party Kirsch is having. I don't know why his having it but he is and there's Jell-O shot so it's all good" Lafontaine says all too fast.

Laura looks at Carmilla who is now raising one of her eyebrows to her

"It sounds funny and I do need a break from this paper and Jell-O shots sound like a good idea now." she says, kind of pleadingly to Carmilla.

"Yeah sure it's not as if I had better things to do" she says with a huff.

As a giggling Perry and Lafontaine turn to leave the room they didn't notice Laura whispering into Carmilla ear. "I'll make it worth your while." She's says will a wink and a quick peck on the lips then they went out the door to the party.

[At the party]

'A bunch of loud, irritating Neanderthals' Carmilla thought to herself as she stood against the wall. Watching all the drunkenness happen in front of her, Laf' was in the middle of a drunken argument will people from the Alchemy club about something science. In her main years of school life Carmilla had not got the grasp science and found it too boring. The giant ginger is arm wrestling the puppy Kirsch, Perry had let her hair down and was dancing with the only person who the vampire was here for. Yes, Laura was dancing very adorkablely to some boy band 'God what has happen to music.' Carmilla thought while shaking her head and watching her tiny girlfriend. Then the music changes to a slow song. It took seconds for Laura to realise what song it was: 'All of me'. Laura looks around for her broody girlfriend she didn't have long to look as she feels hands around her waist, she turns to become face to face with the vampire. Laura does a curtsy bringing a smirk to Carmilla's face and she bows and takes Laura's hand and their fingers interlock immediately just like last time when they were in the safety of their dorm room and everything felt rushed because of pending dorm. So when they did it this time it felt different, a good different but like they can stay like that forever. That was until Laura grabs Carmilla by the waist and pulls her towards her.

"Did you know Carm, that the waltz's was scandals back in 1698. (Hiccup) Partners where face to face, chest to chest (Hiccup) it was practically sex"

Carmilla laughed as Laura tries to spin her around but her drunkenness got in her way and half way round Laura slips and was about to fall over until firm yet soft hand caught her before she could. Now they were back to being face to face. Laura could not stop herself from leaning forward and capturing the vampire's lips and the whole world melted away and then thing become heated as Carmilla nipped at Laura's bottom lip. This made Laura inadvertently moan, bringing them back to reality that they are in a room full of other people. Laura pulls away with a new shade of red appearing across her cheeks.

"You okay there cupcake?" Carmilla says with a smug grin.

"erm …. Yeah" She breathly whispers as she stares into the most sexy seduction eye she had ever seen.

Laura close the small gap that was between then just as her lips ghosted over Carmilla's, Perry coughed loudly again bring them back down to earth. "Can you help me with Lafontaine, she had too much to drink and is trying to talk to a tree?"

Laura can feel the brooding glare from Camilla as she already knew that Laura's answer was yes. "Yeah sure Per'…" "Carm' can help as she's the least drunk"

"Yeah because that how I wanted my evening with end taking Laf' home" with a eye roll and a jab to the ribs from Laura, Perry led them to the quad were Lafontaine was most definitely talking to a tree. As they got closer and closer Carmilla's smile got wider

"Why you smiling for Carm'?" Laura asks

"You're about to find out buttercup"

"Look there shhh she is" Laf slurs she goes to nudge the tree with her elbow "Told you she was pretty." Laf slides down the tree with a doppy grin on her face as she looks up at the three girls in front but her blurry vision only focused on one bright haired ginger making her giggle "hi Perrrrrry what you doing here on this fine night?" "You okay Laf?" Laura had sobered up due to the cold "oh hey Laura didn't see you there" as she glance to her to see were the noise came from as her attention went straight back to Perry. At this point Carmilla was bored and had gone be hide laf and was ready to pick her up and take her home as the longer she had to deal with the ginger twins the longer she had to wait for Laura. Perry had crouch down and put her head and laf's knee "honey Carmilla's going to help you and take you back to our dorm room okay"

"now perr I didn't know you were into threesomes" This took Perry back and made Carmilla eye brow rise as she took one of laf's arm and place around her neck and lifted a wait seemed like a weightless laf, as they walked Lafontaine "Perry I can't have a threesome I don't want to share you with the broody gay scrooch mc vamp here" Carmilla laugh, Laura pulled a face in confusion and Perry's mouth hung wide open in shock. "Don't get me wrong Carmilla's got the vamp sex appealed but I only have eyes for you" Lafontaine pulls away from Carmilla's grip to stumble over to a Perry that had now stop still in shock, fear and excitement. Laura was still confused Carmilla was now by Laura side look on in amusement. "Perry I don't know how you haven't notice this but when were together it's like I undergo anaerobic respiration because you take my breath away and, and you give me more jolt than a mitochondria do you get what I'm trying to say perr" now Laura's jaw dropped to match Perry's who eye were now watery. Lafontaine notice and her goofy smile had now gone off her face. This snap Perry out of her shock "listen laf" but she didn't Lafontaine brain went into over drive and she started to ramble and stumble over her words "I shouldn't have said anything", "why didn't I do this", "I messed everything up" as she continued to ramble to her self angrily she hadn't notice the Perry has moved right in front of her and before Laf could get another word out her lips were attached another and she prayed that it wasn't a broody vamps so when the other person pulled way she kept her eye closed and felt a hand on the check "are you going to open your eyes Susan" usually that name would bring her irritations but only one person called her that and they had kissed her so she open her eye to fine a happy looking Perry looking at into her eyes. Laf's goofy smile return. Perry grabs her hand and pulled her toward the dorms leaving and stunned Laura and a smirking vampire. "I had no idea that that was going to happen"

"Really Laura Really?" is all carm could say to her girlfriend and she took her head and made their way back to their room. "So you knew Laf liked Perry?" "yeah I mean with all the tension… and when we was walk over to her I could hear her telling the tree what she was planning on do to Perry tonight" Camilla says with an eye brow rise "oh is that why you were smirking, so you knew she was going to tell Perry how she feel is that what is that what she plan on do it her tonight" "Well that and OTHER thing" It took Laura a minute to get what her girlfriend meant "oh so there you know" Laura say going slightly red in the cheeks. "Yeah but enough about them to gingers …. I believe you still owe me for going that party" the vampires smirking is owe has matching seduction eyes. This made Laura's breathe catch in her throat. She lean into Carmilla's ear "only if you can catch me" and with that she was running off toward her stair case. Carmilla was kind and let her reach the door first before using her super speed and catching her even though Laura new it would happen soon or later it made her jump and Carmilla grab her by the waist and whirled her around so they were face to face Laura grab Carmilla be the back off her neck and pulled into a heat kiss Carmilla push Laura against the door. This felt like it lasted a life time and all Laura could think about was spending her life time with the broody vampire weather it was the booze or the intoxicating way carmilla kissed her in that moment she knew she love her with all her soul and body. Her throughts were broken when carmilla broke the kiss. Laura look into her her eye and couldn't help herself

"I love you"

She regretted it as soon as she saw the panic in carmillas eyes at this point all she could do was ramble on about how she is sorry and I should about to say she didn't mean it she was cut off by soft lips on hers and as she pulled back all she could see was a stupid grin on carmillas face, Laura went to speak but was cut off by a finger pressed to her lips.

"Laura Hollis I can honestly say that I am completely in love with you and the fact that you just said that you love me back shock me but if you'll have me Im yours"

At this laura felt a tear slip from her eye "carm Ill have you till your sick of me whitch I hope is never I love you too" carmilla knew she would never get sick of Laura and would never get sick of hearing the words I love you come out of Laura's mouth so her response was to kiss Laura till hurt. Push Laura back in to the she kiss her and put all her emotions and love into it. Laura grabs carmilla by the hips and switch then and pushs her girlfriend against the door so that she can show her how much she really loves her and thing become heated hands in hair Laura try to put the key in the door so they can get into the dorm before anyone see them. Finally the door is open and they both hit the ground with a thud they both giggle and carm help Laura to her feet and closes the door and locks it so no one can disturb them. As carmilla turns she see Laura sitting on her bed she look gorgeous

"god have a told you I love you"

laura smiles at this

" Well yes you have but I have told you that I love you" Laura says while giggling

Carmilla moves to the bed and kiss Laura softly

"You take my breath away" was all Camilla could say.


End file.
